Dally's Flu
by UtauTachi
Summary: Not as cheesy as the title suggests, I promise! Dally comes down with the flu and Johnny is there to make things better...sexily ;) RATED M FOR LEMON IN PRETTY MUCH EVERY CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

I'd written this earlier and then it was brought up by a friend and...ah, just look at the description. M FOR LEMONS. IN EVERY CHAPTER. YOU LUCKY DAMN FANGIRLS.

Johnny stood at the door awkwardly with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Where was he again? Oh, right, Dally's place. His best friend, hero and very well his secret crush had the flu.

Perfect. Now he was going to be even more pissy than usual.

Two-Bit already told him that he was sick as a dog and not in a good mood (when the hell was he?), but it might cheer him up a bit if he went to see him. Johnny had no idea what to expect. Would he be asleep? In that case, he might as well leave. But what if he wasn't? What if he didn't even know who Johnny was anymore? Stupid, that wasn't the flu, that was amnesia. But it could happen...

Finally, he mustered up his tiny amount of courage and weakly tapped at the door. There was a groan and a soft reply just as weak. "Come in."

He cautiously stepped into the dimly lit living room, and there was Dally.

Oh damn, there was Dally!

While he was incredibly hot in Johnny's eyes with his tough-guy reputation, he was even cuter lying there on the thousand-year-old couch, sweating and trying not to pant, though he was doing a terrible job at it, his face flushed pink from fever.

"Hey Johnnycakes...how you doin'?" he barely managed to get out, wiping the sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"That's uh, just what I was about to ask you," Johnny mumbled quietly. He was unable to find any chairs and awkwardly sat on the coffee table, staying his distance from his sick crush. "You feeling okay, Dally? Two-Bit told me you were throwin' up a lot..." Dally gave a small chuckle that quickly escalated into coughing so hard it brough tears to his eyes. "S-Sorry, just a reflex. Yeah, I kept puking, but only 'cause that dumbass thought beer was a great way to 'cheer me up'." Johnny laughed at the thought of Two-Bit strutting in with a big case of beer and an even bigger grin.

But suddenly, the thought of Dally vomiting made him shiver. Even in his thoughts, it was purely unbelievable that even the toughest man he knew could be overcome by the flu (oh sweet baby jeebus it rhymes ).

"Want me to get you some water?" Johnny asked, trying desperately to think of something to say instead of sitting there, staring at this handsome yet so helpless man. "Nah, I'm good. I can-" Suddenly, his breath hitched and his body shook with a horrible cough. "Dally!" Johnny cried out, waiting for him to say "I'm okay, kid" or "Quit your worrying". But he didn't. Instead, he tried to get up and nearly collapsed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Johnny demanded. "Bathroom." Dally choked out before running into the restroom and forgetting to shut the door. Johnny instinctively followed him, not really processing what he'd just said until it was too late. Before his now frozen legs could make a run for it, Dally uttered something awful that sounded like a sob and vomited.

It certainly wasn't pretty, but at least he had the strength to flush it away before Johnny himself threw up too. Dally panted, trying to catch his breath as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He was shaking and his face was a deep shade of red, not from fever but from Johnny having to witness this dramatic display. What kind of role model would he be, convulsing on the floor like an idiot? Certainly not one Johnny could ever love...he thought to himself bitterly. He had something for the smaller boy, something he never felt for girls. The kid was just so special and innocent and hard to take his eyes off of.

"Dally...?" Johnny whispered, tears brimming his eyes even though they weren't reflexes like Dally had explained. He knelt down next to the shaking figure and tilted up his chin. "You're crying."

"S-Speak for yourself! I told you, I can't h-help it!" he tried to yell, but it came out as a whine. Johnny ignored his pouts and slowly kissed his tears away. Dally sat, wide eyed, not knowing how to react at all. If you thought his face was red, now it was a deep crimson color (but certainly free of tears, let me tell you...)

"Johnny...I-I..." He couldn't find the right words. Damn that kid for making him seem so weak and vulnerable! He just sat there, pathetically speechless. But when he finally found the words, Johnny took them right out of his mouth.

"I love you."

He heled him up without a word back to the worn leather couch. He unbuttoned Dally's shirt slowly (why is everyone always wearing a button-up shirt in lemon stories?), glancing up every now and then to make sure he wasn't going to far. It revealed a lean and muscular chest shining with sweat and hard nipples. Dally fumbled with his jacket and shirt to see the same thing, just not as muscular and covered in scars and bruises.

Johnny sat on top of his new lover and bent down, flicking his tongue over the pink, rock-hard bump on his chest. Dally found it impossible to contain his moans. Usually it was easy to since he had done this before and girls didn't really give him all that much pleasure anyway, but Johnny was a different story. The smaller boy sucked on it gently and felt something hard and hot against his own. "Dally, you're..." he mumbled, not knowing what to say.

But he did know what to do. Not like he had any experience in doing these things to smeone else, but relieving himself a few times in the past helped him out a bit. He pulled down the zipper on Dally's jeans with his teeth and removed the rest. There he stared at Dally's thick cock, begging to be touched- and he did just that.

He gently gripped his hand around it, causing his stronger companion to buck his hips. "Oh, _Johnny_..." he groaned, licking his lips. But he didn't want it to be over yet. Daringly, Johnny opened his mouth and deeply engulfed his length. Dally gasped, wrapping his hand around Johnny's greasy black hair. He gently bit down, causing uncontrollable moans from his partner.

"Johnny...I can't...I think I'm g-going to...hnnn!" Dally bucked his hips once more and let out a let out a loud moan as he came. Johnny swallowed it all, careful not to miss a single drop. The two of them huddled against each other and panted. Johnny smiled at his lover, hoping he had pleasured him enough.

"Damn, Johnnycakes...didn't expect that from you. I don't-" Suddenly, he felt something pressed against his thight.

"I never took care of yours, did I?"


	2. Chapter 2

(COOOONTINUED )

"I didn't take care of your's, did I?"

The way Dally, Johnny's new lover, said it with that sly grin sent shivers down his spine.

"N-No thanks, I can do it myself when I get home- uh, when I get back to the lot or something..."

"You can't jack off in a lot, stupid." He was the only person that could call Johnny stupid and not feel obligated to apologize later for hurting his feelings. The rest of the gang might think it, but he wasn't as weak as he seemed. Just shy and quiet, like Ponyboy.  
"You don't have to- nng! Oh, Dally...!" he moaned (GET YOUR PAWS OF MY LITTLE BOY LOLITA, BIATCH .) as his lover took his hardened shaft into his hand and stroked it, listening to Johnny's gasping and slight whimpering. He gripped onto the sofa as though it were a lifeline while Dally grazed his teeth along his member. "Haah...d-don't...do that...I can't...aah, t-take it!" he gasped in a shaky voice. Obviously, Dally took it as a challenge and did it again, enjoying how Johnny bit his hand frantically to keep himself from moaning heavily in pleasure.

Surprisingly, Dally himself had little to no experience with these things except receiving them, but that alone provided him with enough knowledge to make Johnny nearly lose his mind- not like it took much effort anyway. Every now and then Johnny would buck his hips and then ease himself down, fisting his hair in an attempt to relax and sadly fail. It was a battle to keep his composure and every moan and gasp was brought him down until he gave up.  
"I-I don't, hnnn, think I can last, ah, much longer, Dally!" (I'll kill myse- Ponyboy: Hey did ya see my new car? Johnny: *facepalm*) he gasped with a sharp intake of breath. His older lover paused for a moment in consideration. It would hurt him, but...laying there the way he was, Dally simply couldn't resist it.

"Johnny...I want to make you mine." he whispered lustfully. Johnny gazed up at him, eyes glowering with fear. Still, he wanted it so badly. Finally, he said, "Please, be gentle..." Dally smiled.

"Of course."

He licked Johnny's sensitive neck, making him quiver beneath his dominant lover. "C-Cut it out, that tickles..." Tenderly, he grazed two fingers over his lips and Johnny immediately took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue over each of them. Dally slowly inserted the first into his entrance, causing him to flinch in pain. Finally he adjusted and another digit was added, searching for his prostate until suddenly Johnny cried out in pleasure, trembling greatly.  
"O-Oh lord, Dally, do that again..!" he begged and Dally obliged, hitting his prostate until he knew Johnny was ready. Moving at a comforting slow pace, he slid his length into Johnny. He arched his back in a mixture of agony and pleasure.  
"I-It hurts..." he choked out. "Don't worry baby, it'll feel good soon." Dally coaxed, thrusting into him again and again. He aimed for that sweet spot, kissing away the tears that spilled over Johnny's eyes. Finally he let out a loud moan, screaming Dally's name. "Oh, t-there! Right there! Please, move faster!" he pleaded, overcome with lust and pleasure. Dally grinded his hips, slamming into prostate dead on again and again.

Finally, Johnny couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm going t-to...ah, _Dally_!" He tossed his head back, crying out as he an overwhelming ecstasy took over his body. Dally bit his tongue to a bleeding point as he himself spilled his seed into Johnny's body. He pulled out and the two of them lay on top of each other, panting.

"...You can put your pants on now, Johnnycakes." He sprung up, startled. "O-Oh, right. Sorry, I wasn't-" Suddenly, his breath hitched. "H-Hah...T'choo!" (THAT'S HOW I SPELL SNEEZES. I'M FUCKING DIFFERENT.) He sniffed, wiping his nose and suddenly gripped his stomach. "Dally, I ain't feeling too good." he said.

"Johnny...you aren't...?" The two looked at each other blankly and sighed. "Sick." they mumbled unanimously.

-

(I put Darry in this because...uh, cuz I like Darry -^_^- It's hard not to get his name mixed with Dally though. Oh, and warning. Here comes the um...mature, depressing content.)

"So lemme get this straight: Two-Bit spends half a day with you, puts his lips on your beer and leaves, but Johnny only visits for a few hours and already he's got the flu?" Darry inquired.

"Well, Johnnycakes did put his lips on my-"

"Dally!" Johnny scolded, blushing. Darry cocked his eyebrow suspiciously. "Well, I've got to go and help Soda make dinner. You two oughta get some rest. Johnny, you've got one hell of a fever!" He walked off, yelling at Soda to "quit fooling around with the green food coloring and just make the mashed potatoes".

"You feeling alright, kid?" Dally asked. Johnny was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down. "Yeah, I'm alright." He'd been kicked out of his house again into the cold lot where Dally found him. The two decided to take refuge at the Curtis' for a while as long as they stayed away from everyone else as to not infect them as well.  
"Can't believe your bastard parents threw you out in the cold, those lowly...Sorry Johnnycakes, just thinking out loud to myself." He reached up the back of Johnny's shirt sexily before he could stop him.

And nearly jumped at what he felt.

"JOHNNY!" he screamed worridly. "The hell is goin' on in there?" Darry shouted from the kitchen. "Darry, get your ass in here now!" He barged into the room and saw Johnny shirtless and Dally trying desperately to comfort him.

There was a huge, deep gash running up and down his back surrounded by welts and bruises. Darry stepped forward, his face white as a ghost. "What...what happened?!" he demanded angrily. Dally looked at his pained lover quizzically. "M-My old man..." Johnny whispered softly, drawing in a shaky breath and holding back the tears that threatened to fall. The other two exchanged furious expressions, clearly trying to keep themselves from running out and killing the torturous bastard.

"You want me to go get the gauze?" Darry offered. "Later." Dally said, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. As soon as Darry left, he tilted up Johnny's chin.

"Hey, look at me, kid. Look at me. Where else did he hurt you, Johnnycakes?" he asked in a low, soothing voice. Johnny simply shook his head, unable to speak. Dally searched his arms and lifted up the legs of his jeans but saw nothing.  
"I ain't seeing anythi- Wait...Johnny, don't tell me...H-He didn't..." Johnny nodded, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

"H-He raped me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Continued once more...and it's finally over! But don't worry, there's still lemon in it, plus I'm gonna write a new one anyway )

"Johnny...what did you say?" Dally choked, his hands shaking. Johnny couldn't help it and broke down. He'd never felt so frightened and violated in his life, even though he'd tried to contain it, to block out all the pain. Dally held him as he buried his face in his chest and wept uncontrollably, his body racked with sobs.

"It's alright, Johnnycakes, he ain't gonna hurt you no more. Just calm down. I'm right here." he coaxed softly, stroking his midnight black hair. Johnny couldn't calm down though. It felt like the world was crashing down on him. There was nowhere he could go, nothing he could do. His dad would continue to rape him, the Socs would continue to beat him...

"Johnny, calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Dally urged as the small boy panted, the room spinning around in circles. He couldn't breathe. Everything began to fade...

"Johnny!"

His body went limp and he fell into Dally's arms. (well that was friggin' quick.)

Johnny's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the Curtis brothers and Dally.

"Is he gonna be okay? I can't believe his dad would do something like that..."

"Hush, Pony. Let him sleep."

"Will the two of you shut up? He's awake." Dally commanded. Johnny sat up, wide eyed. Dally simply pushed him back onto the bed. "Lay back down, Johnnycakes. You've still got the flu." He glanced back at Darry, Soda and Ponyboy.

"Alright, I said the three of you could stay till he woke up, now beat it." The rest of them left awkwardly, murmuring amongst themselves about whether or not he should go to the hospital.

"Dallas...? My stomach hurts," Johnny whispered, his voice hoarse. "Yeah kid, I know." He whimpered, and Dally eyed him up and down. He was obviously about to throw up. He grabbed the wastebasket and looked away as the younger greaser expelled practically everything from his stomach into it. He got up to take it out of the room, but Johnny suddenly grabbed onto his wrist. "P-Please don't go..." he begged. It was highly unusual to see this side of the tough but oh-so-quiet kid.

"You want the room to stink? It's just going to make you puke again." Though it killed him to tear himself away, Dally left the room quickly to dispose of the trash and came back, holding Johnny in his arms.

"Look, kid, I know it hurts but you've got to tell me everything he did to you. I need to know what happened. You can tell ol' Dally, right?" he said with a smile. Johnny drew a shaky breath.

"Well...I-I came home when he was drunk. I tried to make it to my room but he grabbed me. He said something about me being a good-for-nothing son and started whippin' me on the back. It was really nothin' until he took my pocket knife from my jacket and cut me."

So that's where that huge gash came from...Dally thought, ready to kill someone. It was almost impossible to maintain a calm composure, but for the kid he had to do it.

"I started yellin' for somebody, anybody, and then...and then...God, Dally, please don't think I'm dirty or anything..." he pleaded. Dally shook his head. "I wouldn't think that in a million years, Johnnycakes. It ain't your fault at all. Go on."

"He...he took m-my clothes off and started t-touching me...and he put his...his fingers i-inside of me."he said, hot tears running down his cheeks. Dally's face went red with fury. Johnny hardly had any property in life, and to think, his father would touch that kid in the one place that rightfully belonged to him and him alone (and maybe Dally)! "Did he put his...you know..."

"No, I managed to push him off but he started beating me again. Then he just passed out." Johnny finished. Dally sighed in relief. At least he hadn't taken everything away from the kid. But with him laying there, his face flushed and sweaty, panting heavily...he couldn't help getting hard. Damn it, at a time like this? he scolded himself.

"So that place is still mine..." Dally whispered lustfully into his ear (wow dally you're being extra insensitive today. Mind holding off the sex until AFTER the he's over being raped?). He licked Johnny's neck lightly, causing the younger kid to giggle. "D-Dally, you know I'm ticklish there!" he pouted. "Oh really?" he asked, feigning shock. "I'd forgotten." He licked his sensitive spot again and bit down on it gently, elicting a moan.

"Hnn...ah, that feels good." he sighed. Dally unbuckled his own jeans and slowly started on Johnny's, looking up to make sure he wasn't going to far. He ran his tongue up the kid's length (I hate using the word "kid", it makes Dally sound like a pedophile) and engulfed nearly half of it. "O-Oh, Dally! Nnng, your mouth is so hot..." he gasped.

"He only used fingers, right?" Dally asked, probing at his innocent lover's wet entrance with his own digits. "Only fingers...!" he repeated, stiffening with a worried look in his eyes. "Relax, it's just me, baby." he reassured him, placing a second finger and scissoring him until he found that sweet spot.

"A-Ah! Dally...haah, right there!" he moaned. By now both of them were painfully hard. Dally decided he was ready and slammed into him. Johnny winced in pain, not being fully adjusted to the feeling. Dally placed his hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly so he didn't have to cry out. He thrusted into him hard as Johnny writhed beneath him.

"Damn it Johnnycakes, you're so- nng! - tight!" He slid in and out, hitting his prostate dead on. Johnny let out a wild moan. "T-There...! Do it again!" he yelped and Dally did just that. He slammed into that sensitive spot over and over, jerking his cock until he felt Johnny come in his hand. "Oh god, Johnny!" he yelled and filled him up inside.

The two lay cuddled up with each other, barely even remembering to get their pants back on. "You know," Johnny panted, trying to catch his breath. "I think I like it better when you do it hard like that." Dally smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that, kid. Now go to sleep." Johnny had no trouble doing so with his high fever and his heavy eyelids fluttered shut. Dally smiled. I love you, Johnny Cade.


End file.
